


Any day

by SometimesDark



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Harassment, Inappropriate Behavior, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesDark/pseuds/SometimesDark
Summary: Whenever Dean Craig Pelton touches Jeff’s abs, or butt, or blackmails him into doing something for the Dean Jeff tries to brush it off.  But it bothers him.  And it should bother the others too.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton & Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Any day

Whenever the Dean found some unnecessary reason to touch Jeff it made him shudder inside. It wasn’t that he hated Dean Craig Pelton, but Jeff wasn’t comfortable with the amount he was touched, caressed, poked, or otherwise prodded.

At the present moment the Dean was slowing rubbing Jeff’s shoulders, Jeff feeling trapped on his chair at the group’s study table and unable to sidestep the unwanted advance. Yesterday it had been in the hallway, when one of the Dean’s hands lingered on his chest for far longer than needed; in truth there was no reason at all for the contact. But Craig had been complementing Jeff’s shirt and with minimum pretence commented that he was sure the texture must be delightful. He then conspicuously reached forward to feel for himself. It had almost been bearable, but then the Dean had squeezed slightly and Jeff quickly moved out of the way.

He understood that the Dean liked how he looked, Jeff was proud of his appearance, his clothes, his body and every other aspect. But the need to touch. All the time. And to comment on his physicality at any possible moment. It was too far. But even then Jeff could have stomached it, he could have ignored it, could have accepted that his friends didn’t seem to notice or have a problem with it.

But then there was the blackmail. It wasn’t the first time technically, back near the start of his time at Greendale Community College Dean Craig Pelton had used blackmail to put Jeff’s face on their posters. But this time it made Jeffrey feel even worse. Like he wasn’t even worthy of human decency. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, he told himself, to spend the day with Craig. Sure, he’d needed a mental health day, a bit of time away from the gang to get his head straight. Time for himself. To do some pressure-free shopping. To feel good. But really, spending time with Craig should have been fine. But it wasn’t. Because it was blackmail. He already felt bad for bailing on Annie, even if it had been his plan all along. And then he’d properly convinced Britta that he was ill. He felt a bit guilty for that too. And then the Dean had treated him like less than a human, like he was an accessory for Craig to have around, a tasteful handbag, or even one of the costumes the other man often sported. There wasn’t even a regard for his privacy, his emails to his therapist were apparently fun reading for Craig. And manipulating Jeff into being at the mall, all in a days work apparently. Jeff knew manipulation, he could manipulate a person if he needed to, but he didn’t do it to hurt people anymore, and he certainly never tried to make them feel worth as much as a costume.

Perhaps it was harsh to think the Dean did any of this on purpose, he seemed like a bumbling idiot most of the time. But as Jeff sat with his shoulder’s being massaged uncomfortably, Dean Pelton breathing too close to his neck, and wearing one of the shirts he’d brought when he’d been at the mall before he was ambushed, the clothes he wore began to feel dirty. And Jeff felt dirty. And used. And angry. But he was frozen.

“Jeffrey? Are you okay?” Shirley asked in her high-toned sing-song voice.

Jeff’s head spun towards her “I’m fine” he said as coolly as possible “Just distracted by the totally cool things I’m doing on my phone instead of listening to you guys”

“Oh” Said Shirley slightly sadly “That’s nice”

“You know Jeff, I don’t get what you’re doing on your phone all the time anyway? You don’t do anything outside of school.” Britta said bluntly.

“Oh I know what he’s doing.” Craig said, leaning forward to look over Jeff’s shoulder, his cheek brushed Jeff’s neck and Jeff had to purposefully hold back from flinching. “It’s a blank screen!” Craig laughed “Yknow you still look so cool doing it I can’t even be mad at that.”

Finally the Dean let go of Jeff and stood back, Jeff let out a breath as subtly as he could. “Well, I’ll let my favourite study group get back to things, toodles” Dean Craig smiled, “I’m trying that one out, toodles!”.

Once he was out of the room Jeff tried to go back to his phone, but his skin was crawling, the shirt was too tight and too loose, everyone was staring and no one was looking towards him.

“I’m going to skip out on biology today” he announced casually.

“Somewhere to be?” Britta asked accusationally.

“Something like that.”

“Oh, somewhere too cool for us?” Pierce interjected “You’re always acting like we’re not cool enough for you Jeffrey, but who else is there?” He asked.

“Don’t worry guys” Jeff responded, as if talking to children, “I’m not cheating on the study group, I just have to pick up some things.” Jeff exited swiftly before more questions could be asked.

When he got back to his apartment he collected all the things he’d bought the day that Craig had ambushed him, and anything he could recall the Dean touching him too much in and piled it on the floor. It was over half of his wardrobe.

All tarnished by the feeling of being violated.

Violated felt too strong a word, but as he recalled butt-pinches, and shoulder-grabs, and the Dean’s palms on his abs and chest he felt sick. He packed the clothes into a large bin bag and stuffed them down the garbage disposal in the hall.

Jeff knew he couldn’t take much more of this. But he also knew the Dean was petty. And had blackmail material from his emails. And was ultimately in charge of whether Jeff ever graduated from Greendale at all.Just as he had felt trapped in his chair earlier, it seemed there was nothing to be done now but endure.


End file.
